


Breaking the Rules

by voltagelisa



Category: Mass Effect
Genre: Biotics, Biting, Clawing, Dominance, Explicit Sexual Content, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-19
Updated: 2013-04-19
Packaged: 2017-12-08 22:31:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,766
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/766770
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/voltagelisa/pseuds/voltagelisa





	Breaking the Rules

I relaxed, sitting in my office chair in only a tank top and shorts, my long hair finally down from that godforsaken bun that I always wear it in. I was checking out some Intel that we had received not long ago. More places to visit, more people to threaten the same old routine. In a way I was relieved that there wasn't anything too new. We weren’t ready for it yet, especially not with the tension on the ship. It would soon be time for the crew to take shore leave. I was particularly looking forward to Jack and Miranda taking theirs; those two were getting on everyone's nerves, mine most of all. If it continued, the preppy cheerleader would find herself exiting via the airlock.   
With Jack, on the other hand, I would restrain myself. Images of a few days ago came to mind - nails digging into skin, teeth sinking into skin to smoother our moans, hands pulling hair; each trying to dominate the other. It had been semi rough and we held back a lot; there are too many ears down in engineering.  
With a grin I turned back to the information in front of me, strategizing on the next plan of attack. The plans slowly formed as my door opened, allowing some who will be dead in a few moments, in. No one came into my room, everyone knew that rule. I was shocked that EDI didn’t say anything, usually she warns me.   
"Whoever the fuck you are, you have five seconds to get out before I take you out myself," I growled without looking at the intruder. My body was on alert, ready to make good on my threat.   
I heard soft steps approaching; that narrowed it down to three people: Jack, Thane or Samara. Samara wouldn't dare come to my room, and neither would Thane, so that left Jack. I didn't think she would, she knows what I'm like.   
The intruder was right behind me, the slight smell of sweat and the engine room came to me – Jack, that’s the only one it could be. So what the fuck is she doing here? She knows if I want her, we do this my way, and no other way.   
I waited for her to near so I could strike out, make sure she never forgets the rule to never enter my room. A slender hand with nails dug into my scalp, yanking my head back. I snarled, about to snap at her, but she stopped any words as her mouth slashed across mine. What the fuck?! She came to my room for a romp. She knew the rules. Number one never bring someone back to your room, Number two: No emotion ever, just sweet release. So what the hell is she doing here? my confused mind raged.   
"What the fuck do you think you are doing?" I asked lethally.   
She didn't answer, but smiled smugly as she yanked my hair harder. I stifled the groan that wanted to escape as pleasure ran through my body at the abuse. She knew me well enough but this time she wasn't going to get the benefit of getting a rise out of me.   
I rose slowly from my seat with her nails digging into my scalp. I loved every minute of, her grin turned smugger, if that was possible. Quickly, before she could react, I grasped her around the neck, squeezing slightly, just enough to leave red marks from my fingers. "What the fuck are you doing here?" I growled, my face inches from hers.   
She grabbed the hand on her throat, twisting abruptly and throwing me off balance for a moment, just enough for her to put some distance between us.   
She narrowed her eyes, "I thought that would be obvious, I'm looking for release and am tired of those three hearing us every time you go down there."   
I smirked, "I didn't think that would bug you, aren't you the one who suggested we should give everyone on CIC deck an eyeful?" I asked, walking around her as if she was a slave on auction. I knew the move would piss her off and it did. Her eyes narrowed to lethal slits as she watched me.   
I dragged one fingernail down her arm with a grin as a growl reverberated in her chest. ""What's wrong, Jack? Don’t like me touching you? Isn't that what you came here for?" I asked her with a smirk as her hand shot out, grasping my arm and twisting it behind my back. She shoved me back against the fish tank with my face pressed against the cold glass surface. I chuckled as she twisted my arm further, her hot breath fanning the side of my cheek as she leaned against me.   
"You'll have to do better than that," I taunted, sweeping my leg back, knocking her off balance for a moment, giving me enough time to get out of her grip. My hand shot out, grabbing her arm; I let my biotic power flow over her, letting her feel the energy burn across her skin until she gasped and shivered. Her eyes narrowed as she tried to jerk her hand free. My grip held firm as I yanked her toward me. She went to strike out with the other hand but I caught it easily, she wasn't trying to hurt…yet.   
I leaned into her, grasping her lower lip between my teeth, drawing it out until her eyes widened and a moan escaped. I chuckled, shoving her away from me. My eyes leisurely wandered over her brown eyes as they darkened with desire, but beneath that was the danger that I loved about her. The untamed wildness that showed in every move she made. She watched me just as carefully, looking for weaknesses, a waiting game between us to see who would strike first and continue this. I let a small smile show as I watched her for a few moments, looking for her weaknesses, which I could exploit to my advantage and her pleasure. I leaned back against the aquarium nonchalantly waiting for her to make the first move. I didn't have long to wait; she wasn't the patient type. She moved lightning quick, her biotics flaring, rushing over my skin as her mouth slashed over mine. Her one arm pressed against my throat, almost cutting off my air supply. Her teeth nipped at my lips as she pressed me hard against the glass of the fish tank. I moaned low in my throat as her nails dragged roughly across my tank-top, catching on my nipples through the cloth.   
I roughly shoved her away using my biotics to help; she landed on her back, panting. I lunged, straddling her hips, both of her arms pinned above her head. I leaned down, not for her mouth but the sweet succulent nubs I could see through what she called a shirt. It barely covered her and left nothing to the imagination. I grabbed one of those nubs with my teeth, pulling on it until she arched beneath me, crying out. Her brown eyes were glazed as I moved to the other one.   
My other hand reached down, rubbing her through her pants, until her hips moved in time with my hand. I moved off of her when she started panting again. I stood over her as she slowly came to her senses once again.   
She growled low in her throat, kicking my feet out from me. I landed hard on my back, the breath knocked out of me for a moment. She straddled my hips, her one hand reaching for something that I couldn't see. A flash of metal caught my eye as she drew a small blade. I went still, every nerve in my body on alert in case this turned into something other than play.   
She wedged one of her legs between mine, putting pressure on my button. I moaned as she shifted, rubbing against my crotch. She grinned down at me, the edge of the blade running lightly along my tank-top. In one move she sliced the offending material down the center, baring my chest to her. She leaned down, taking my nub in her mouth and sucked hard, my back arching. My leg ground against her as she heightened my pleasure.   
"What do you want, Shepard?" she taunted as her hand snaked down my shorts and found me, her nimble fingers thrusting into me savagely, so that I cried out with pleasure. She worked me until I soaked her fingers, writhing beneath her, my nails biting into her skin, my teeth clamped on her shoulder. She shuddered above me, crying out too.   
We shed the rest of our clothes without the aid of the knife. We fought to see who would be on top, hands grappling for position, rolling on the floor, knocking things out of our way. She had me pinned for a few moments and I was about to take advantage of her relaxed state. She stopped me when she took my clit into her mouth and sucked hard. She worked me brutally as I came and then she worked me to another orgasm. Her fingers pumped into me hard, as my nails bit into her bald head, drawing blood.   
I came, screaming, and she moved, covering my mouth with hers so that I tasted myself on her tongue. I devoured her, rolling her onto her back, trailing my way down her body, using teeth and nails. Bite marks and welts from my nails marred her body as I looked up from my position between her legs. Her back arched as I bit the inside of her thigh, drawing out the skin until she cried out.   
My fingers slipped into her as I bit the other leg slowly, drawing out the skin I as I worked her. She came, screaming, grinding against my hand. I smirked at her as she slowly came to, when her eyes cleared some I went over her sweet nectar, licking and sucking until her legs clamped around my shoulders, her body shivering with each orgasm.   
"Enough!" she growled hoarsely as both of our biotics flared, washing over the both of us, bringing us once more to a climax. I flopped onto my back, panting, my fingers coated in our juices. We looked at each other, grinning.   
"Told you it's good to break the rules," she smirked.  
I smirked back and chuckled, "hmm, if I’d known it would be this good, I would have broken them sooner."


End file.
